dbzrparchivefandomcom-20200213-history
Limbo Dojo
A cosy little dojo in an abandoned valley. Set up to be a mage training area. Amon is the master and tuition is free out of the goodness of his heart, and the high costs of his techniques. You may learn multiple spells at once if you have the money, but must beat Amon in a fight using the spells you learned. Training Room *Elphelt *Special Training Slot 2 *Special Training Slot 3 *Special Training Slot 4 Training Log Amon woke up from his nap, and looked around the dojo for students. Starr came out of a room, with two cups, both filled with steaming tea."Good morning Grandfather, tea?" He asks, conjuring up a stool, and sitting down, sipping his tea, handing one to Amon. Alyra was already sitting down, drinking that horrifying mixture she claims is tea. Halphas appears with breakfast for all and seems a tad solemn. "So, everyone wake up good?" "We slept?" Alyra asked, apparently genuinely surprised. "I usually meditate to pass the time, but yes I am fine." He tells Halphas. A figure appears in the dojo, not a strong power, but strong enough."Hey gu-" Aaron managed to get out, but then saw all of the demons looking at him."Is this a family reunion or something...?" He spots Starr, and smirks."Look at you, with your little baby wings, and that little fang. It's so cute." He nods at Alyra and Halphas. Starr groans."Why are you here?" Aaron crosses his arms."Same reason you are, to learn magic right?" Starr frowns."Also, I was spending time with my family as well, a reason you can't have had, seeing as how we aren't related." He sips his tea, staring at Aaron unamused , and hate filled , without blinking. Aaron rolls his eyes."Ouch, that really hurt. Tell me the last time that Harmony let you on top?" Starr stands up."What the hell does that have to do with anything?!" Aaron frowns, and becomes serious."Hey, you watch your mouth young man!" "BITE ME, AND GO DIE AGAIN" Starr yells, his voice demonic. They both sit down, and no one speaks for a minute. "Don't I get some tea to-" Aaron says before Starr throws a cup filled with boiling hot tea at his face. The tea splatters on his face."How charming." Starr sips his tea, his foot tapping rapidly and aggressively. Cracks formed in the ground. Amon let's out a burst of energy, releasing only a small fraction of power to quiet Aaron and Starr. "If you want to fight, the sparring area is that way. If you want to learn magic, shut up and listen." The area hopefully quiets down and he stands up. "Now, what do you want to learn?" Aaron wipes his face."All of your Special Magic Techniques Please." He says smiling. Starr looks over to Amon."The Revival Magic please." He would sip. "Ultima" Halphas said in his sleep. Bastion blinks in "i appologise for my lateness this was harder to find than i thought" he bows to Amon "ah i am not surprised to see you passing down your magic knowledge if i can learn all your special techiques i wish too though i wish to focus on aeroga first" "I suppose I'll demonstrate my improved revival spell," Alyra said, "To compare it with yours." "Alright, a variety this time. First let's start with the newcomer. To use Aeroga, force the wind to push you as you move increasing your speed, and when you punch, let the gust provide the extra damage." Amon says summoning a practice dummy for him. "For the Full Revive Starr, focus on the Aether that exists around us to give life to fallen comrade." a Demon appears from the ground and Amon shoves his fist through its chest. "Get to healing before he dies." He says going to Halphas. "You know how this works, focus on the energy from the universe and let it out in a burst of energy to consume a wide range. Remember to try this out in the open, as it might kill everyone here if not used properly, then again, everyone here is pretty tough." He says sending Halphas away. "Now then Alyra, demonstrate this revival spell please." Alyra focused - summonibg a brilliant white flame which shifted in hue and intensity until it was a pale green. It then froze - becoming a solid crystal. "A seed of life. It just needs to be embedded in someone a moment before or after death." She passed it to Amon. "Does it meet your standards?" Bastion focuses using his knowledge and proficieny of wind magic to bolster himself he rushes at the dummy but stops upon realising all that had done is increased his speed "hmm no thats not it" Bastion ponders for a moment "wait the seer in my village she used a similar skill" he breaths in and out as the wind surrounds him and he floats slightly from its force he relaxes his body as best as he can allowing for the wind to help carry him and rushes again this time rather than him throwing the punch he lets the wind direct his fist and at the very last second adds his strength to the gust demolishing the dummy "huh who would have thought the punishments i got for knocking over shrine figures would pay off like this huh" Amon just got another Demon, shoved his fist through their stomach, then waited a few moments before embedding the seed into the demon and watching it heal. "Checks out." He says to Alyra. An explosion happens in the distance followed by Halphas flying past the dojo, then back to where the explosion was and another one occurs. This repeats itself 15 times before he finally comes back, seemingly unscathed. "I needed to make sure it worked the same everytime." Starr gasps at what Amon did to the demon."AaahAhaha!" He screams in fear."How could...How could you do that?!" He yells furiously, running over to the demon.He gets on his knees, and tries to find a pulse, but nothing. He feels its energy fading and begins to think."An incantation, I need an incantation!" He yells in frustration. He thinks, and then quickly and without thought says- Your bodies cold, limp and lifeless You just need a mending with love and kindness I control the Aether, from whence you'll find this Thy power grows, your limit's timeless Your gaze will melt it won't be transfixed I apply an ethereal leverage Grasp thy hand, I shall reverse Death's Kiss I fixed your soul, and Life is the Gift I give! A white glow emits from Starr's eyes and mouth as his hands begin to glow as well, magic begins to form, and then in a bright flash, a watery looking gemstone floats above Starr's hands, giving off a magnificent glow. He looks to Amon, with tears of joy in his eyes."This...This is a Soul Gem I c-created..." He manages to get out. He sends it up to Amon."Does it meet your needs?" He asks. Amon just tossed the gem into the demon before going back to Bastion. "Now, for Firaga, Blizzaga, and Thundaga, focus on surrounding your enemies with the matching element." He says as more dummies appear. Starr watches as the Demon comes back to life, but isn't impressed by it. He gains a .__. face, and slowly turns his head to Amon. His expression remained calm, but he was thinking a looooooooooot of not safe for kid things right now. Aaron controlling his magic, and began shooting thunder, fire, and ice at the dummies, as well as making himself fast and stronger as he carried himself with the wind. He walks over to Halphas, and gently punches him in the arm playfully."This magic stuff is kinda fun eh?" He asks. Starr thinks to himself with a >:| face."If Zane and Cilryn were here my fathers could have a little orgy..." He growls. Bastion gulps "well i suppose worst case scenario i can manipulate lightning elementals pretty well and water i can do with some but fire, heh i'm gonna be fried aren't i" Bastion performs his usual manipulation of lightning but this time makes it arc into itself striking down repeatedly so it hits the target at all angles "hmm like a storm i think i have that one" Next he channels water into a tightly packed sphere and bursts it forth while freezing it causing shards to form around the dummies and all being drawing into a single spot on them. "I was right the basics are the same but the power used and control required is much higher" he pauses laughing nervously "now the spell i had trouble controling in the first place" he makes the fire ball easily enough but as soon as he tries to command it to explode it refuses reflecting Bastion subconscious fear of getting burnt like he used too the flame goes out "damn it come on i faced worst flames from Astoroth that pushed me to the edge of death i can do this damn it" pushing through his inherent fear he summons a pillar of flame around the dummy which explodes around it "phew that was taxing" Special Magic Techniques All these spells cost 25 Fatigue per level. Costs 10,000 Z per spell. *Firaga: Targets entire enemy team, dealing 5,000 damage per level. Max Level 10 (Fire) *Thundag: Targets entire enemy team, dealing 5,000 damage per level. Max Level 10 (Thunder) *Blizzaga: Targets entire enemy team, dealing 5,000 damage per level. Max Level 10 (Water) *Aeroga: Increases Speed and Strength by 5% per level used, until the end of your next turn. Cannot be used on your next 5 turns. Max Level 10 (Wind) *Regeneration: Grants 5% regen per level used, for this turn and your next turn. Cannot be used on your next 2 turns. Max Level 5. (Light) *Blind: Targets one enemy, making their speed decrease by 5% per level used. Must hit. Deals no damage. Cannot be used on your next two turns, does not stack with itself. Max Level 10 (Dark) Forbidden Magic Techniques Requires all special spells before you can start learning these. Costs 25,000 Z per spell *Meteor: Targets entire enemy team, deals 10,000 damage per level. Cannot be used on your next turn. Max Level 15 (Non-Elemental) 25 Fatigue per level *Flare: Targets entire enemy team, deals 15,000 damage per level. Cannot be used on your next two turns. Max Level 15 (Non-Elemental) 25 Fatigue per level *Holy: Targets entire enemy team, deals 20,000 damage per level. Cannot be used on your next three turns. Max Level 10 (Non-Elemental) 50 Fatigue per level *Comet: Targets one enemy, dealing 25,000 damage per level. Cannot be used on your next three turns. Max Level 10 (Non-Elemental) 50 Fatigue per level *Ultima: Targets entire enemy team, deals 50,000 damage per level. Cannot be used on your next four turns. Max Level 5 (Omnielemental) 75 Fatigue per level *Full Revive: Bring back one ally from the dead at full health. Once per battle. Ally must have died in this battle. (Omnielemental) 100 Fatigue Battle Room Costs 10,000 Z *Alyra Samael of House Noveria *Halphas Samael *Starr Abraxis Amon Samael *Health: 1/3,000,000 *Speed: 3000 (1500) *Strength: 3000 *Fatigue: 27,000/30,000 *Effects: King of Limbo affected by magic (spells only) Halphas Samael *Health: 3,721,170/3,721,170 *Speed: 2447.64 (4589.325) (4889.325) *Strength: 1881.6 (3528) (3678) *Fatigue: 2415/2910 *Effects: Kuragai Akuma: Abisu scythe that harnesses the powers of Darkness to help out Hokus in battle. It's inner power is unknown for now and deals 225% more damage for Hokus when he strikes with it. For every strike that hits, grants a 1% increase in stats until the end of his next turn, Earth Ring Strength by 30% when equiped as the main flame and a 10% chance at stunning the enemy with every 5 connected hits., Chaos Aura increase in speed and 15% increase in Health. All Chaos attacks deal 15% more damage., Limbo Successor Armor the level of every available damage spell., Hellfire Ring attacks become fire based (deal 1.3x Damage, for every 5 attacks, has a 25% chance to burn the enemy for 5% for 5 turns, stacks with itself 3 times), Experimental Energy Manipulator deals 1.75x Damage, Experimental Symbiotic Armor increased by 1.2x, Shroud speed multiplied by 0.8x during their attack Starr Abraxis, of House Noveria * Health - 1,764,000/1,814,000 * Speed - 1,382 ( 6363.5572) * Strength - 1,416 ( 5015.472 ) * Fatigue - 0/1,000 * Equipment - Silent Power ( X1.15 Speed and Strength) , Saiyan Armor ( X1.4 Speed and Strength) , Polarity Cloak ( X1.3 Speed ) * Effects - N/A Alyra Samael, of House Noveria *Health: 2,481,771/2,569,645 *Speed: 2,118 (5,110.99875) *Strength: 2,102 (6,720.91509375) *Fatigue: 2,885/3,185 *Rush Count: 20 *Regeneration: 0% *Damage Resistance: 30% *Equipment: Endbringer Melee Damage, 6 Fatigue per use, instantly breaks non-sig/ult barriers, Atronic Combat Suite Speed/Strength/Fatigue/Health, Gem of Eternity Magic Damage, Imperial Shroud Speed Reduced by x0.8 when they are attacking, Sky Flame Ring Inactive, Finale deals 25% more damage and has Lifelink (Alyra heals for x0.5 damage dealt), Hellfire Ring Equipped Attacks become Fire-Based (x1.3 Damage, has a 25% chance to burn the enemy for 5% for 5 turns for every 5 attacks that hit, stacks with itself 3 times), Overlord Armor Equipped Health, 30% Damage Resist from All Sources (Including Bleed), Stacks with Frames, Combat Gloves Melee Damage, Hellfire Crown spells are 30% more effective, includes multipliers, schools, sigs/ults/etc., does not include duration. Additionally, all spells are now Fire-element. *Effects: Aeroga Level 10 Speed/Strength, Speed Boost Level 5 Speed, Kaio-Ken x100 Cooldown Speed/Strength, Eternal Flame Speed/Strength, x2 Fire Effectiveness Sparring Battle of Skill (To 1 HP) *Turn Order: Halphas, Alyra, Starr, Amon *"Alright father, let's see what you can do." Hokus says casting Aeroga Level 10, Speed/Damage Boost Level 5, before casting Firaga (miss), Thundaga (hit), and Blizzaga (hit) all level 20 then materializing and drinking an Energy shot. 1,023,750 Damage. *Alyra stepped up, casting Aeroga Level 10 and Speed Boost Level 5 on herself before casting Blind Level 10 (hit) and Gravity Level 5 (hit) on Amon. She then fired Wave Thunder Level 5, Wave Fire Level 5, Dark Slice Level 5, Health Steal Level 5, Firaga Level 10, Blizzaga Level 10, Thundaga Level 10, Slow Burn, Static, and five Ball Fire Level 5's (All hit except a single Ball Fire Level 5). She then drinks an energy shot. 1,711,125 damage. Three 5% burns inflicted by Hellfire Ring (negated, non-magic), 6.5% Burn from Slow Burn. * "Grandpa, I'm not necessarily a Magic user, but I can change to help." His aura becomes a red flurry, as he uses the Kaioken Technique. He casts Level 10 Aeroga on himself, and firing Firaga Level 10 (hit), Blizzaga Level 10 (hit), and Thundaga Level 10 (hit) on Amon. 150,000 damage. *"You're all doing very well, but I'm afraid it wasn't enough to end the fight." Amon says casting Full Heal and Dispel on himself, before casting Firaja (Miss Alyra, Starr, Hit Halphas) Thundaja (Hit Alyra, Miss Starr, Halphas) Blizzaja (Miss Alyra, Halphas, Hit Starr) levels 10, and Bio (Miss Alyra, Miss Starr, Hit Halphas) on everybody. (Dispel erases all status effects on target and can be used once per turn. Boss Spell only.) 50,000 To Everyone, Halphas' current hp x.75 *Halphas sighs and transforms before casting Blind Level 10 (hit) on Amon, followed by Thundaga Level 20 (hit), before casting Ball Fire (3 hit) and Thunder Level 10 (4 hit), 4 times each, Then Firaga Level 20 again (hit). 1,919,531.25 Damage. *Alyra sweatdropped before entering Eternal Flame and firing Wave Thunder, Wave Fire, Dark Slice, Health Steal, Slow Burn, Static, five Ball Fires (2 miss), and five Ball Thunders (1 miss) at Amon (all Level 5). (The rest hit) 2,566,688 damage, reduced to 1,080,468. *XP Gain: 2,942,437.5 Resting Area First Battle Aftermath Amon reappears after the fight with a cup of coffee, and two cups of tea. "Thanks for the spar you three." Starr smiles at Amon, and takes the tea thankfully. He sips it."Thank you for spar as well, and for the Tea Grandfather." He sips some more. He continues to sip, and looks up at Halphas."Um, Mother. Have you told Halphas about what happened during the battle with Ty'nyx?" He asks. Halphas just takes the coffee and sits down listening. "Thank you for the refreshments father. And what happened?" "Well, while Monarch was destroying the Silent Watcher in the end, I looked into different timelines, and found several strips of D.N.A, that I pieced together, to create a soul, if you will. Once it was together, I merged it with my soul, making myself not a Paradox anymore...But, the thing is, I couldn't exist as Aaron's son anymore...Well...Neither of you are Saiyan, so I kept that much but...Just see for yourself." Starr's cloak removes itself from his back, and two demonic black wings unfurl, and flap up, wavering slightly."I'm not just your step son, but now your blood son, Halphas...Er..Father." He sips some more, a tiny fang showing as he comes back from the cup. Halphas just sips his coffee and nods calmly. "Okay. I'm always fine with having another person inside my castle." He said materializing a cookie and giving it to Starr. Starr blinks, and takes the cookie happily, his wings fluttering with cheer."T-Thank you." He says, as he quickly noms it."I'm sorry it went so fast, I haven't eaten in months.."He says, his wings drooping down sadly."I don't really need to eat, but it always feels nice...Especially Harmony's food." He says with a smile."It's some spicy stuff though. It'll put hair on your chest, and then burn it back off." He chuckles, then sips. "Another cook?" Halphas asks before drinking the rest of his coffee. Amon just laughs and conjures himself a soda. "You're not the only cook Halphas, and it's always good to have more family Starr. But just know, you'll have to master magic to be approved by me." He said refilling everyone's drinks. Starr nods at Amon, and thanks him for the refill."Thank you Grandfather, and do not worry. Since I have no troubles now, i will devote the next several months of my life to magic." He takes a sip, then looks at Halphas"Well, she isn't JUST a cook..." He chuckles and blushes."She is also my girlfriend, if you didn't know Father." He sips. "Y'know, I'm not affected by paradoxes anymore." Alyra casually says as she sips her tea. At least, she claims it's tea, but given that it's some kind of boiling, glowing red liquid... Halphas just continues drinking his coffee before realizing something. "So, you don't control time anymore huh?" He asks Alyra thinking of something. "Thankfully not. I'd rather not know the future from this point on." She said, "Ever want to know what it's like to see your future - more specifically, your future death - every waking moment? It's not pleasant." Starr, blushes and looks down."Sorry about telling you that by the way...a couple of years ago. I thought it would occur to you that there are more than one Timeline." He sips."So I'm the only time controller now?" He asks, in somewhat of a panic, as he isn't very trained with time, but more Chronitons. "Not a chance. I personally know...two others?" She guessed, "Doesn't really matter. You'll learn, but if you fuck up...well, I might not be able to control time, but Sonata still can, to an extent." She took a sip of her 'tea.' Starr looks down again."Noted." He sips, somewhat shaking."So, um. Grandfather, when shall we learn the more powerful of your techniques at this Dojo?" He asks, truly interested. "Give me a few hours to repair my dojo. Then you can learn more." Amon said drinking his soda. Starr smiles, and notices he is out of tea, and looks at Alyra's drink, which was boiling red. He sweatdropped."So...." He blushes, and refills his glass with more tea. Starr sends Alyra a telepathic message. I'm sorry about what happened with Ty'nyx. I'm just glad you've gotten better, and aren't in any pain. He smiles up at her when he finishes. "You do realize everyone in this room can hear that, right?" Alyra replied, sipping her drink. "Loud and clear." Halphas replies drinking his coffee. Starr looks up at Alyra, and sends another one. ''No . ''He sips."Is it hot to anyone else in here...? We should open a window" He says, then sips."....because the awkward is choking me" He mumbles under his breath. "This is an open roof dojo kid." Amon said pointing up. Alyra sweatdropped again. "On top of that, I'm pretty sure you're the only one affected by heat..." Starr just gulped, and kept sipping."So....On top of that....How is everyone? Father? ...Mother?..." He paused between these words because Alyra was VERY far from being his Mother lately. Halphas just smiled. "I'm fine, and my father seems to be enjoying the quiet life." Starr smiles."By the way, Grandpa, why did you fight us when we were trying to get to Astaroth?" He asks. "I didn't necessarily want to fight you, but more like I had to." He would sip more. "Because it was fun."